2007-11-07
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Ignatius Jones, Anthony Morgan, Dave O'Neil, Guests: Ignatius Jones, Anthony Morgan, Elenoa Rokobaro, Dave O'Neil Official description Episode Forty (07/11/2007) Our special guests this week are 'master of ceremonies' Ignatius Jones, tassie comedian Anthony Morgan, talented young diva Elenoa Rokobaro and comedian turned author Dave O'Neil. This week's show features a satirical clip titled 'The Hitler Rap' from the one and only, Mel Brooks. Myf's Team A grandiose substitute performance by Myf's team from the multi-talented man responsible for wearing gaffa tape over his nipples in the 70's. Now try and picture which guest this might be... Australian actor Ignatius Jones is the former lead singer of punk cabaret band Jimmy And The Boys in the 70's. Rock writers referred to them as "a high voltage package of filth, glorious filth". His entertainment career began with classical ballet, later branching out into rock music, jazz, journalism, theatre, television and event production. He was the creative force behind the Sydney Olympics Ceremonies, the Independence Ceremony for East Timor & staged the first truly multi-media Olympic event for the 2006 Asian Games. Ignatius was co-writer/director of the musical The Man from Snowy River: Arena Spectacular, for which he received a Green Room Award for Best Director of a Musical. Tassie comedian Anthony Morgan is an acquired taste who has been performing stand-up since the early 80's, receiving awards at both the Melbourne & Adelaide Fringe Festivals. Most people know him for his tv work as a regular on the Big Gig and guest spots on Hey, Hey It's Saturday and Tonight Live. In 1994 Anthony became the Melbourne correspondent for Denton. Anthony's regular crosses saw him boxing against world champions, proclaiming his love to Kylie Minogue and getting a tattoo of Lenny Bruce on his back. Morgan keeps us all up to date on the comings and goings in life in rural Tassie, as well as the comings and goings in his mind. Alan's Team ALAN: Even though Dave and I are both 40-ish, Elenoa is so young she dragged the average age of our team down to 18 months. As a 16-year-old, young talent Elenoa Rokobaro stunned everyone when she won the 2006 Cabaret Showcase. She was thrown straight into the solo performance world, appearing in concerts such as Light The Night and Hats Off. At just 17, she appeared in her first major musical, Respect, alongside Rhonda Burchmore. Elenoa is a Fijian with Tongan & Tahitian blood who heard a lot of music through church... her fondness of jazz & gospel was entrenched at a young age. Elenoa currently studies at the Australian Performing Arts High School by correspondence. Popular comedian Dave O'Neil had a lead role alongside Eric Bana and Stephen Curry in Bill Bennett's 1992 feature film The Nugget. 2003 saw the release of Takeaway a full length comedy feature co-written, co-produced and starring Dave in a cameo as Mal the Butcher! Dave also co-wrote and played Akela the scout leader in the feature film You and Your Stupid Mate. He has also written for TV programs Full Frontal, Jimeoin and Micallef. Dave can be heard alongside comedians Shaun Micallef and Denise Scott on Vega's brekkie show. You can also be absorbed by life's strange details with Dave's hilarious first book Everything Tastes Better Crumbed. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes